Rad King
Rad King is a rad dude. Subtitle: The Raddest King Around Appearance He looks like Red King but ascended. Personality Rad King is b0$$. He doesn't care about what others think of him as he is too rad to bother to listed to the others. He always shows up in parties and loves being the center of attention. If you mess with him, his gonna mess you up sonny. During his free time he likes making dank memes instead of stealing memes from other people (like what most other Spice Beasts do) and posts them on social media to get likes and views. Somehow, he's always aware of what meme is the most popular and nows how to cash in its popularity. History Rad King used to be a normal Red King, but he was sad. His life had no meaning and nobody liked him. One day, the Spice Beasts visited Earth and he saw how cool the were, he asked them if they could help him in finding a meaning to life and the accepted him. The Spice Beasts taught him their ways and after countless of hours of meditation and study, strong natural Spicy Energy formed around him and his was enlightened. From that moment on, he was known as... RAD KING He now hangs out with the Spice Beasts that taught him their ways and gave a meaning to his life, he respects them and is grateful towards them for saving him. He usually appears in parties throughout the cosmos and has fun. Powers * Radness : Rad King is the definition of rad. Nothing compares. * Acidic Liquid : He always carries a purple acidic liquid in his cup, he throws it at objects to melt them. Due to his radness, he's immune to it and can drink it. It never seems to end, the cup refills itself automatically. * Blowhorn : A blow horn that can emit an ear-splitting sound that can be heard across the infiniverse. He can adjust how loud it is however. The louder it is, the greater things it can do. He once cured all the diseases from a person by using this. Too bad that person lost 30% of their brain cells. * Lit Beam : Rad King can fire a stream of flames from his mouth, the beam either burns objects or makes them dank. He decides when that happens. * Chain Ray : A golden "$" shaped beam fired from his chain, it can destroy all that's not rad. * Timbs : He wears timbs. ** Timb Kick : Rad King can perform a very powerful kick with his timbs. ** Timb Beam : A beam fired from under the shoe, it can be used to harm others or blast the ground to propel him upwards like a rocket. * Tide Bombs : He carries around tide pods which explode on contact. He tries to resist eating them. * Rope : He carries around a long rope. He always brings it with him when he goes to forests. * Finder ob Da Wae : He carries around a small mechanical device that he uses when he's lost so he can find da wae to his brodders or da queen. He was given this when he went to Uganda. * SPAGHETT : He always carries around a bowl of SPAGHETT for reasons unknown. He gets furious when somebody touches it. ** SPAGHETTium Ray : A beam of golden energy fired from his arms in an "L" position, it resembles spaggeti in appearance. Anyone who has consumed his SPAGHETT can use this attack. * Dinkster : He likes to ring the dinkster at least twice every day. If anyone else does this he'll kill them, unless they do it the right way. * Boar Vessel, 600-500 BC Etruscan ceramic : A large boar vessel that he can smack things with. * Sugar Devourment : Rad King can devour as much sugar as he desires without being caught by Papa. * Despacito : Rad King has memorized the lyrics of Despacito version 1 to 13, he's currently learning the lyrics of 14. * E'' : Rad King can release an energy wave from his mouth by screaming ''E. * Deep Frying Beam : Rad King can deep-fry anything with a colourful beam shot from his mouth. It is never used because even he knows it's not funny. * Big Radgus : An alternate form he can transform into, he looks almost identical to his base form except THICC. His strength and durability is double that of his base form but his speed is pitiful. * Meme Awareness : Rad King can tell when a meme has stopped being funny and will never repeat it again. Trivia * The idea for this guy originated when Emgaltan made a typo on one of his pages and wrote "Rad King" instead of "Red King". * Emgaltan originally wanted to make a page for him but I asked him if I could and he agreed to let me make a page for him. Thanks a lot Em! Category:Furnozilla Category:Red King Variations Category:Spice Beasts Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Ultraman Cutter Category:Memes